Merry Christmas, Izaya
by Shirohimesstories
Summary: (Shizaya) Lol this is just a little Shizaya smut Christmas drabble xD Enjoy C'; xD Tags: Smut, lemons, smut, alleys**, smut, oh and not to forget: Smut C: xDDD


**Lol, so this is a mini story x'D The content of this has actually been put inside the innocent doors of an advent calendar for my best friendy- yes a little portion of smut for every day lmao x'D Anyway so I decided to post the lil thingy cuz... well why not? xD**

Voices filled the air, quiet, hushed- and breathy.

"What if someone sees?" Despite the question being a serious one Shizuo could spot no hint of denial in Izaya´s voice as they stumbled their way forward.

"Who do you expect to come? We are in a goddamn alley," the blond merely replied, kicking a can out of the way, creating just that much more noise.

"Shizu-chan-!" the raven hissed although it was layered with amusement.

Clattering the dustbin tumbled to the ground being hit by the sheer force of the two bodies colliding with the metal. Lips met each other, heated skin was revealed underneath shoved up shirts as the

raven bumped into the wall behind him.

A groan escaped his lips, but only for a second as his hands tangled in the brute´s hair.

"Geez you could at least wait until we are home," the raven scolded, although it was difficult keeping

up the playful smirk when he felt the blond´s lips on his neck- those hands traveling beneath his shirt- and slowly, surely inside the hem of his pants.

"Like you don´t enjoy this," Shizuo breathed against the raven´s neck as he tore the front of Izaya's

pants apart. The raven swallowed feeling the blond´s hard on push against his own clothes length.

"Being fucked in an alley?" he breathed the question into Shizu-chan´s ear, grinding his hips against the blond´s teasing. Shizuo´s patience and endurance had never been the best but with Izaya he literally felt the thread snap in half. With a yelp the raven´s thighs were grabbed- the pants pulled down and torn apart. "Knowing someone could come while you are being fucked in an alley."

The raven´s eyes grew dark and he licked his lips seductively. "I´m curious Shizu-chan,

"What would you do if someone really were to come?" the raven whispered spreading his thighs farther he locked them behind the blond´s back. Secure, strong hands- hands that were able to tear vending machines from the ground were grasping a tight hold on him- it sent shivers down the raven's spine to know what power was resting beneath the blond´s skin.

"I wouldn´t need to do anything," the belt was unbuckled, clattering to the ground as the blond met Izaya's lips for a kiss. Hot and breathy the pants ghosted from Izaya's lips as he felt that all too familiar length press against his own.

"And why is that?" he breathed, his arms locking around the blond- the slippery feeling of that day´s morning reminding him how ready he was for this-

"because they would run on their own once they see who-" Shizuo started, but his breath got caught- Izaya's head tilted forward with a soft thud- right against the blond´s shoulder as the length slid its way inside of him. His thighs were trembling, his entire body was as he grasped the blond´s shoulders.

"Fuck-" Deep he could feel the length all the way up to his stomach. The raven rocked forwards softly, causing both of them to groan at the spark of pleasure it ignited.

Eyes met each other, pants filled the small space, Shizuo´s hold tightened just the slightest bit on Izaya´s hip and thigh. "That good?" the blond asked, as the flea caught his breath.

"Full of yourself aren´t y-" but the moan dripping from Izaya's lips when Shizuo moved inside the raven cut him off midsentence. Throwing his head back against the wall Izaya rocked his hips in time with Shizuo´s thrusts- it didn´t take long until the raven trembled, his orgasm blackening everything out for a second, as the blond stilled with a deep groan.

Warmth trickled down Izaya's thighs as he caught his breath. "No one came after all," he declared with a chuckle, only to feel the blond snort against his shoulder in agreement.

"The things you do, really," Shizuo mumbled, shaking his head, but Izaya didn´t even get to complain in time- because suddenly there were lips pressing softly against his own, hazel eyes looking at him warmly.

"Merry Christmas Izaya." And the raven couldn´t help but feel his lips curl into a similar smile as he responded- "Merry Christmas Shizu-chan."

 **Merry Christmas peeps x'DDD**

 **PS.: Nooo, I was not late a day nuh uh no sir x'DDDDDD -raises a hypnotic shit crystal- you didn´t notice anything -swings it back and forth- it´s december 24th today yup yup C: xDD**


End file.
